Morton Koopa, Jr.
' Morton Koopa, Jr.' is the second youngest Koopaling and the second largest Koopaling. Unlike his siblings, he has black and white skin instead of tan. He has 3 plucks of hair and 6 plucks of eyebrows. He was only heavy in the 1st 2 New Super Mario Bros. games he was in. He is named after talk show host, Morton Downey, Jr.. His objective is to defeat Mario and Luigi. After Miyamoto confirmed that in the current storyline, the Koopalings weren't Bowser's children, The Koopalings' father is probably named Morton Koopa, Sr. despite of Morton Koopa, Jr. NES and SNES Appearances Super Mario Bros. 3 (1990) fighting Morton in his airship in Super Mario Bros. 3.]]Morton is the boss of World 2: Desert Land. Morton is the boss of World 2-Airship. In the battle, he will shoot bubbles that will last for 2 seconds. After he is bashed on, he will jump with his shell. He has to be bashed on 3 times to be defeated. Super Mario World (1990) Morton is the boss of World 2: Donut Plains. Morton is the boss of World 2-Castle. In the battle, he will climb on walls and walk on the ceiling and try to crush Mario. When he is stomped on, he will stretch out and flatten a bit and continue his patterns. He has to be stomped on 3 times to be defeated. Mario & Luigi and New Super Mario Bros. Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga (2003) Morton is the second Koopaling boss in Bowser's Castle. In the battle, he will attack and his attacks can be dodged. He has a limited amount of HP. New Super Mario Bros. Wii (2009) Morton is the boss of World 6: The Mountain. In the Tower Battle, he will battle on a short platform. He can ground pound and freeze the player. He will also shoot black fireballs. When he is stomped on, he will roll on his shell. There are 2 higher platforms that Spiked Pillars will hit one of the platforms at a time. He has to be jumped on 3 times to be defeated. In the Castle Battle, he will try to stomp on one of the platforms. If the player is on the 1 of the platforms that are next to him or doesn't escape in time, they will lose a life. If he is jumped on, he will roll on his shell. He has to be jumped on 3 times to be defeated. New Super Mario Bros. 2 (2012) stunning Mario in his battle.]]Morton is the boss of World 4: The Snow Path. In the Battle, he will ground pound and freeze the player and try to hit them with black fireballs. If he is jumped on, he will roll on his shell out of the screen. Moments later, a warp pipe will appear and he will ground pound the player if the player doesn't jump. He has to be jumped on 3 times to be defeated. New Super Mario Bros. U (2012) Morton is the boss of World 2: Cake Layer Desert. In the Battle, he will have a magic hammer. He will summon a giant Pokey. He will then hit one of its parts at Mario and hit the head with a part. The player must jump on Morton. If he is jumped on, he will roll on his shell. He must be jumped on 3 times to be defeated. Category:Koopalings Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Mario and Sonic Category:Mario Category:Bowser's Minions